The Rescue
by MrsBooth
Summary: After Aliens in the spaceship booth leaves brennan alone only to regret it
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This story will take place after the episode "Aliens In the Spaceship"

It Starts the same day that booth digs Brennan out of the car.

Later that night Booth Laid in bed waiting for Brennan to call. He offered to stay at her place for the night but she declined insisting that she was fine.

Booth was really starting to worry, usually Brennan would have called by now. He decided that he was going to go check on her just in case. On his way over he stopped in at Wong-Foos and picked up Brennan's favorite dish. When he pulled up to her apartment all her lights were on. He got out of his big black SUV and headed for her apartment but when he got there her door was slightly cracked open. Pure terror became etched into his face. He peeked his head in between the crack in the door and called out "Bones". No answer. When he walked through her front door all he saw was struggle lamps knocked over table flipped over her CD were scattered loosely about the house. He was looking around her house when he found a syringe with some toxin still in closed. About 15 feet from the syringe was a trail of water booth fallowed it and the longer he followed the more the air became chilled. When he realized that the water was coming from the bathroom he dropped the Chinese ran to the door tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, so he broke it down and when the door hit the ground the sight before him was the one he didn't want to see.

TBC…………..


	2. Chapter 2

he dropped the Chinese ran to the door tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, so he broke it down and when the door hit the ground the sight before him was the one he didn't want to see.

TBC….

He ran to the tub praying and hoping that she was still alive. He knew she had extreme hypothermia and frostbite just by glancing at her. He pulled her out of the tub and immediately started stripping her freezing cold soaking wet clothes off of her limp body the second all her clothes were removed he carried her into her bedroom and grabbed the electric blanket from the hall closet wrapped her in it and then he grabbed whatever blankets he could find. He called 911 and told them where they were and that he was F.B.I. and to hurry. Until the ambulance arrived Booth cradled her limp body when he started to feel her body warming up a little bit. He began praying some more "Dear god please help her I cant lose her if I do I don't know what I'll do…..when I almost lost her today I realized the feelings I have for her. And if you take her now I'll never get the chance to tell her that I love her please god give me a sign that she is going to make it thank you god AMEN" just as he finished praying she stirred for a moment before uttering the words "Booth I'm So Cold….Why am I so Cold?" right then booth knew everything was going to be okay god came through for him again… the second time in one day. Booth just hushed her till she calmed down again then he continued to rock her and warm her up. The next time he looked down at her she had slipped out of conscious again.

TBC………


	3. Chapter 3

I know im sorry it took me forever to update this story truthfully I forgot I was writing this… 

Ok so here goes the story you have all been waiting for

The next time he looked down at her she had slipped out of conscious again.

TBC………

It seemed like an eternity before the paramedics arrived.

"Agent Booth" they called into the apartment.

"in Here..in the bedroom" he called to them. He was so scared, when the paramedics got into the room they told booth he needed to ly brennan on the bed so they could administer IV fluids when Booth went to lay brennan down she clutched to him not letting go.

Booth looked down at her beautiful face and everything came back to him the whole day replayed in his mind almost losing her and getting her back. He knew he had to lay her down.

"Bones I have to set you down..it's going to be ok im right here "

When the paramedics finally started administering the IV fluids and she gained consciousness again they started drilling her with questions.

"Ms.Brennan what did you take"

"how much did you take"

"when did you take it"

"were you attempting suicide"

Brennan got that overwhelmed look on her face and booth started getting worried.

"ok you guys that's enough questions for now she's scared let just get her to the hospital"

When the paramedics went down to get a stretcher brennan started crying.

"Booth don't leave me, your all I have…don't let them take me"

Booth scooped brennan up off the bed and grabbed the IV bag. He carried her downstairs.

The paramedics stopped him. "Agent Booth where are you going with her?"

"Im taking her to the hospital she is scared and she doenst want me to leave her"

"you can come in the ambulance with her" replied the paramedic

"no she doesn't want to leave my arms you don't understand"

"Agent Booth she has to ride in the ambulance she is a suicide risk"

At this point booth was pissed how dare them call her a suicide risk.

"IF SHE WAS GOING TO COMMIT SUICEDE SHE WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW"

The paramedics were stunned with the instant personality change when it came to Brennan.

"well Agent Booth we will compromise because of her condition she needs to be monitored, so we will let you hold her in the ambulance. But you have to ride with us"

Booth thought about it for a minute and then decided he was being unreasonable and the paramedics were just doing their job. He climbed into the back of the Ambulance and rode all the way to the hospital thanking god for giving her back to him again.

TBC….


End file.
